Betrayal
by Conan Sama
Summary: One day Conan states a true fact but Haibara can't accept it. The next day Haibara calls Conan to tell him that she isn't making the antidote no more. When he tries to ask her why she doesn't answer which frustrates him. One he finds outit's because she wants to live as a normal child and making the antidote will interfere with her "childness". Warning this is not Coai
1. It All Started With A Call

"Haibara I'm serious I think your mom got killed by the black organization everything points together." Haibara looked angrier then ever. "Are you stupid or are you just dumb because my mom is still alive and running away from the black orginization." God this girl is so... nvm."Read this paper that I wrote all my deductions on. Tell my Its wrong I dare you." She reads the paper for a second before throwing it to the ground. "Shit Haibara god dammit." I go after the paper which is now flying with the wind.

After I finally catch the paper I turn to see Haibara gone. This girl seriously needs to get it together. I start walking back to the agency. When I get there I see Oji-San watching tv beer cans scattered every where. "Otou-San stop drinking dinner is just about ready." Ran starts to clean up his mess while Oji-San isn't even paying attention. "I'm home." I say trying not to be to loud because I don't wanna get hit by Oji-San again. Ran looks at me with a smile. "Welcome back Conan kun food is just about ready go wash your face." I do as I'm told smiling to my self because of Ran's attitude.

I come out to see Ran and Oji-San sitting at the table eating. I make my way to the table and sit down to eat. While eating my rice I notice Ran staring at me so I stare back for no reason. "Conan kun how was your day?" She asked with a bit of confusion most likely from me staring back.

"It was great."

I finish my food and excuse myself from the table. I go into the room Oji-San and I are sharing and shut the door. I proceed to the closet and look for my hidden book once I find it I start reading it. I start getting a little sleepy I check my watch to see the time '9:58pm'. I get up to change into my pajamas and head to the bathroom. Once I brush my teeth I notice that I don't see Ran or Oji-San anywhere. I see a bright pink letter on the table so I grab it, it reads "Gomenasai Conan kun Otou-San and I were called into a case but we will be back soon I left some leftovers in the fridge for lunch and dinner."

I sigh heading to the futon. I stare at the ceiling thinking about the black organization. My eyes start to get droopy and I fall asleep. I wake up in the morning and start packing my things for school. I start to head out the door when I get a phone call on my Conan phone. I wonder who it is I press accept with out looking at the caller id. "Moshi moshi?" I say with the bordest tone in my voice I had ever made. "Edogawa kun I have something to talk to you about be here in 5." I hang up. I wonder what it is that she wants to talk about. I start heading to hakase's house at a normal pace. When I finally get there I knock on the door and agasa opens it. I see Haibara behind him so I start to head towards her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about hurry cuz I gotta get to school." She looks me straight in the eye and raises an eyebrow. "Well I'm not gonna make the antidote no more." It felt as though time stops and for a second and I come back to my senses. "What the hell why are you stupid." I watch as Haibara's face looks pissed and she picks her arm up and slaps me across the face with all her strength. "Wha what." I stand there shocked.

I just walk out the house and head back to the agency not bothering to go to school.


	2. Falling Apart

I finally get back to the agency and sit on the couch. I stare down at my feet trying my best to stay positive. "She's lying she's just joking right? It can't just end like this. It can't it just can't." I get up from the couch and start pacing, my whole world falling apart around me. "Shit." I manage to squeak out before falling on my knees. "Shot SHIT SHIIIIT!" I start to feel tears forming in my eyes but I blink em away. "Gomenasai Ran." I walk back to the couch and stare at it for a couple of seconds before getting on it. I decide to lay down on the couch and start thinking.

If only I didn't follow the men in black if only I wasn't stupid enough to let my guard down. "Kuso." I feel my eye lids start to get heavy and I fall asleep.

I was sitting next to Ran in class when everybody suddenly approached me. I look towards Ran when she suddenly starts speaking. "Shinichi why'd you lie to me why your Conan kun aren't you." I stare in shock and disbelief at Ran. "What are you talking about? I'm shinich...aaggghhhh." I felt a shooting pain strike through my body. I then start to feel as though I'm burning. My body starts getting smaller and smaller. Ran looks at me with

an angry expression. "You lied to me I hate you." Her words seemed to echo though my mind as she started to run out of class. I chase after her in a panic. "Ran wait lemme explain please." She stopped to turn and look at me. "So you really think I wanna listen to you after you lied all this time. Seriously? God you're stupid just go and leave me alone. I don't know who you are anymore." She starts to run off again so I try to go after her. My body stops mid run and freezes. My body won't move. I try to move my legs but they won't move not even an inch. "RAN"

I jolt awake my heart racing and hurting. I look around and see Ran in the kitchen back early. She turns to look at me a frown upon her face. Oh no she knows no no no no. My body starts to tremble as she walks up to me. "Conan kun are you alright?" My body still trembling I nod. "Well you don't look fine. Well I'll make you some soup." She turns back to the kitchen and I stare at my legs. "Ne Conan kun why aren't you at school?" I couldn't bring myself to answer what do I say do I tell her shinichi is dead? Its not like she'll hate me for our right? "Conan kun?" She starts to walk over to me and I look down real quick. Shit she's coming. What do I say what do I say? When she finally approaches me she pours get hand on my shoulder. "Conan kun what is it?" I look up at her scared of respond. I sigh and look her in the eye. "I got told Shinichi Nii-Chan is dead but they're lying right?" I finally say and put my head down. I hear a laugh and look up. "Of course they're lying silly Shinichi would never die." That was when I finally gave in to my tears I started crying and I couldn't stop. Ran pulled me into a hug and started comforting me but I didn't stop. I kept crying till I started hiccuping. I heard a beep coming from the kitchen. I watch Ran get up and come back with a bowl of soup and sets it on the table. I go and sit where the soup is and start eating. Ran sits next to me and pats my back while I eat. I look to her and smile a bit which causes her to smile back a pretty one.

'I love you Ran'


	3. A Rough Day

I walk into to class and before I could reach my seat I trip over something. The class laughs at me as I turn around and see Haibara's leg sticking out. "Oops sorry it's the TRUTH I promise." She says with a grin. The detective boys and I stare at her in shock especially Ayumi she looked betrayed. I get up from the ground with a flushed face. I glare at her and she just chuckles.

The day went by slowly as Haibara kept torturing me all day of course the whole class thought it was funny. At least the detective boys didn't find it funny and I could count on them.

I walked out of class with the detective boys Haibara had already left. "Conan kun why is Haibara being mean?" Ayumi asks sadly. "I'm not sure Ayumi... I'm not sure." I walk off and head towards my mansion. On the way over I see Agasa hakase's window is open. I step by it and decide to evesdrop. I sit by the window hidden from view and look in a bit. I see Hakase walking towards Haibara and kneels down a bit. "Ai kun why won't you make the antidote for Shinichi you know how badly he needs it." She smiles a bit and looks up at him. "I want to restart as a child and making that antidote will mess with my childishness." He looks at her shocked. "Well then do what you Wa-" I run away not even bothering listening to the rest of their conversation. I head towards the agency angry yet heart broken. I can't believe she's not making the antidote just because of her wanting a restart. She promised me that she'd make it to help me. It's all her fault she's the one who made the poison. I should've never existed then I wouldn't have to suffer. I open the door to the agency not realizing the carpet was folded a bit and I trip. Getting carpet burn in the process.

"Ouch!" I pick myself up and see a bit of blood. Welp I deserved that. "Conan kun are you alright?" Ran says with concern. I force a smile and walk past her heading towards the room Oji-San and I share. I throw myself on the futon not caring what position I land in which was a bad idea cuz I landed on my butt. I start thinking about how Ran and I met and start tearing up. I guess I must've cried myself to sleep because it's already day time. I look at the clock 12:01. Crap I'm late why wasn't I woken up?

I get up slowly but surely noticing a soreness on my butt from the way I landed on the futon. I walk out and see everyone gone. Well this is to be expected. I grab my Conan phone and see 18 missed calls from Hakase. I call him back and wait for the call to go through. It finally goes through and he answers. "Shinichi are you ok about the antidote and stuff?" I sigh a bit and reply my voice a bit hoarse from crying all night. "Obviously not I won't get to see Ran anymore." He chuckles a bit. "Well somebody is in a bad mood. Anyways I'm thinking off making the antidote instead because Ai kun won't listen to reason." I go silent from shock and just gasp. "Hold on wouldn't she get mad and how are you going to If you don't have het research?" He goes silent for a couple seconds before replying as if he was thinking. "Well I may or may not have copied her research without her knowing and I may or may not kick her out when she comes back from school." I laugh a bit. "Thank you Agasa I can always count on you."

"No problem... Speaking of school Why aren't you at school?"

Crap I forgot I gotta get to school. "I wasn't woken up from my sleep I gotta go Hakase." I hang up quickly and get ready at record speed.

When I finally get to school and get in the classroom everybody was staring at me. I sit in my seat and lay my head on my desk. Tired from everything that had happened recently. Slowly but suddenly my eyes start to get droopy. I won't even doubt that there are dark circles under my eyes. I close them for what seemed like a second when I hear the bell ring. I get up and almost trip over my own feet heading to recess. I start getting lost in my thoughts as I had towards the usual pace the detective boys and us hang out. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see not the detective boys but Haibara instead. "Hey take this." She hands me some random pill and obviously I refuse. "It's supposed to help with dark circles." After she said that I kept refusing and finally she shoves it in my mouth and instictivly I swallow it. "Kuso HAIBARA." She runs off and I turn around and see the detective boys staring at Haibara in shock. I start to feel gross and sweaty. The detective boys turn to me and look terrified. "What?" Then unexpectedly Ayumi starts crying.


	4. Crazy, In A Gown

"Conan kun you look scary." I look at Ayumi who had tears falling down her cheeks. Mitsuhiko takes a picture of me with his phone and hands me his phone. I look down at the phone and gasp. My face was deathly pale, dark circles under my eyes. My lips were purple a sign of poor oxygen circulation. I hand his phone back to him and try walking back to the nurses. My feet start to wobble and I fall. I was way to weak to even pick myself up. I couldn't even breathe. "Kyaaaaaaa." Ayumi screams in horror as the detective boys run off to get help. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Ayumi's terrified face.

I open my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I look to my right and see Ran. She looks at me with an excited look. "CONAN KUN YOU'RE UP." She pulls me into a big hug. I flich a bit as a sudden pain flows through my body. "Conan Kun daijobou?" I nod my head and smile.

"The doctor said there were traces of poison in your system, but they were able to get it out in time. Do you know who did it?" I look away towards the ground. "I KNOW WHO DID IT." I turn in shock to look at Mitsuhiko. "Who was it Mitsuhiko kun?" Mitsuhiko lets out a soft sigh looks at me then back at Ran. "It was Haibara. She forced a pill into Conan kuns mouth saying it was supposed to help with dark circles." Ran gasps in shock at the new information. "Recently Haibara has been bullying Conan Kun." Ran looks down. " I think we're going to place her in the mental hospital." I look up to see Takagi keiji at the door. Ayumi starts crying at the information. Ran walks towards Ayumi and hugs her. "It's okay don't cry. You still have us."

I start feeling a bit drowsy. I yawn a bit and-

Ran looks at me carefully as she was hugging Ayumi. "How could you do this to me? Why did you lie to me." I look at her confused. "What did I do Ran neechan?" Her face twists into an angered expression. "DON'T RAN NEECHAN ME, SHINICHI." I feel the color drain from my face, my stomach sinking. "I'm not Shinichi Ran Neechan. I'm Conan kun, his relative." She walks up to me slowly. Her voice reaching a whisper. "I can't believe you still have the audacity to lie to me, your childhood friend. SHINICHI I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" I gasp and shake my head. "You've got it all wrong. I did all this to save you from danger. Please listen to me." I say as I mange to choke back a sob. She glares at me then chuckles. "You really think I can't take care of myself? I know karate for christ sake." She slaps me with all her strength and leaves the room. "Don't bother talking to me ever again."

I open my eyes and start gasping for breath. Everyone turns to me as tears start filling my eyes. I try blinking them away, but they had no intention of going away. I feel the tears start to steam down my face. I cover my face in embarrassment and wipe the tears away. "Conan kun what's wrong? I've never seen you cry before." Ran looks at me very concerned. She starts walking towards the bed and sits at the edge. "Conan kun, what's wrong?" I look around and see the detective boys staring at me. I shake my head and look down. "N-nothing is wrong."

I push myself to get off the bed and run out of the room, Ran and the others chasing after me. As I was running I was hurting, but I kept on until I was out of the hospital and away from Ran and the others. I look around to see I'm in a creepy looking alleyway. "Wow, this is a pretty cliche place to be in." I mutter to myself. I notice a stray cat staring at me so I walk towards it. "Here kitty kitty. I'm not here to hurt you I'm just here because I'm lost." I realize I must sound crazy talking to a cat, but I keep on anyways. "It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you." The cat slowly and carefully walks towards me. I stick out my hand to let the cat sniff and it does so. The cat slowly warms up to me so I pick it up and carry it with me. "I must've looked crazy running out of a hospital in a hospital gown. I need to get changed." I state absent mindedly to the cat who meowed in response. I start heading towards my mansion quickly trying not to attract any attention.

Once I reach the house I sneak in just in case someone I knew was around. I open the door with the key that was under that mat and head in letting the cat go and explore the house. I walk upstairs and to my room and head towards the closet. I grab a small brown box with the writing 'Shin Chan's elementary clothing' and open it. I pick out an outfit that I really liked out of the rest and change into it. I start to hear distant callings of my name so I run downstairs quickly ignoring the pain of the surgery I had just had and went to find my cat knowing that Ran was gonna look in the mansion. I finally find my cat sniffing a picture of young Ran and I. I pick up the cat quickly and run out the back door trying my best not to make any noise as I heard the front door being unlocked.

I quickly and quietly shut the door and press my ear against the door to listen in. "So you're saying that this house belongs to Shinichi and isn't a haunted house?" I sigh and face palm at Genta's comment. "Yes Genta this is not a haunted house." I hear the voices get closer to the door so I quickly and quietly run away. As I was carelessly running I trip on a rock and to keep myself from hurting my face I accidentally let go of the cat. I fall on where I had gotten the surgery and gasp as a really bad pain courses through me. I slowly look at my stomach which was in pain and I lift up my shirt to see a bunch of cuts and bruises as well as my stitches which were torn open and bleeding from the impact. I slowly put my shirt back and stand up slowly. I flinch a bit as I moved and looked around to realize I didn't know where my cat was, I start to panic. "Kitty, kitty where are you?" Even though it hurt I ran around frantically trying to find my cat. I notice my cat in the distance and run only to realize I was running on a hill and I trip again, I lose consciousness.

(Okay, so I know I took forever to write this and I'm sorry. I also realized this story is short considering the amount of time I spent on it.)


	5. maneki neko

Everything around me was a blur as I opened my eyes. It was dark outside and the cat that kept me company wasn't here. I was alone and in pain. I look around and see I'm at the bottom of a hill. I look down at the grass and slightly through the dark I notice a large blood stain on the grass. "Shit." I mutter weakly under my breath. I lay on my back and state into the starry sky. I slowly start to fall asleep.

I feel something wet and rough against my face so I weakly swat at whatever it was to make it move. It was fluffly. I quickly open my eyes in realization to it being the cat. I try my best to hold it, hug it, but I couldn't even move. I start to panic and the cat quickly takes notice. It starts to purr and rub itself against me in attempt to comfort me. I smile and close my eyes as its purring comforts me.

I haven't eaten in a long time and I don't even have any water. I guess I'm going to die here. "Kitty if you were a human you'd get help right?" I close my eyes in attempt to sleep away the pain.

 **[Ran's Pov]**

After a long while of looking last night we had finally went back to our houses. I was so worried about Conan last night I couldn't even sleep. It's finally day time so I start to head back to Shinichi's house to search when I notice a small black and white cat looking at me. It wouldn't stop meowing so I decide to follow it. I followed it around the house and into the woods. The cat soon starts to head down a hill when I see it. It was Conan collapsed on the ground. I quickly run down the hill and pick up Conan. He was pale and bloody. A huge blood stain was also staining the bright green grass. I freak out and pull out my phone calling am ambulance.

About two minutes later an ambulance comes and finds me. They put Conan into a gurney and I go into the ambulance with them. I look through the window and watch the cat staring back at me. "Thank you little kitty. I sure owe you big time." I mumble to myself. "What was that ma'am?" I laugh, a nervous one. "Oh sorry it's nothing."

 **-oOo-**

After they took Conan into emergency surgery I couldn't help, but feel calm. I should've felt fear and sadness, but I just felt calm I didn't know why, I just did. I watch as a doctor comes out and looks at me. "Are you here for Conan?" I nod my head and smile politely. "He's going to be fine, but he's going to be going through an immense amount of pain. We will be giving him some medication, but he will be a little out of it." "What room is he in?" "120" "Thank you." I start to walk to the room and go in. I pull out a chair and sit next to Conan. I fall asleep.

When I wake up I see Conan looking at me. "Ah, Conan daijoubou?" He stares at me for a moment as if processing what I said. "Gomenasai Ran neechan."

 **After that Conan and the detective boys were happy again hanging out again like before Haibara was there. Ran kept her promise to the cat and gave it to Conan as a get well gift. And the kitty lived happily ever after. ;D**

 ** _Author sama here. Thanks for reading this. Sorry it came to an end so quickly. I honestly don't know how I'd continue this so I decided to end it this chapter. Let me know what y'all guys thought._**


End file.
